


i dont believe in god,  but im not an athiest.

by northsouth



Series: Always In My Headspace [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsouth/pseuds/northsouth
Summary: "Well," Jisung panted out, he watched as Felix slowly turned his head to Jisung. He didn't look comfortable on the tar road.  "I guess this is where we will have to put our meetup on hold" He scoffed but quickly regretted it as the pain in his lungs spiked, wincing.**cross posted on wattpad @ Getty_Berry**





	i dont believe in god,  but im not an athiest.

Felix's hand slowly lost its strength, his breath becoming more shallow as time went on. 

Jisung struggled to stand up, to wak over to Felix, but he just couldnt find the strength to even lift his arm. 

"Well," Jisung panted out, he watched as Felix slowly turned his head to Jisung. He didn't look comfortable on the tar road. "I guess this is where we will have to put our meetup on hold" He scoffed but quickly regretted it as the pain in his lungs spiked, wincing.

Felix smiled at that, holding in the urge to giggle. He took a deel breath in before turning on his side so his neck could get relief and he could fully look at Jisung. Pain spiked through his body and he gasped, using the small adrenaline boost and finally turning on his side. He panted as he tried to catch his breath, glancing at Jisung and seeing the worried expression written on his face. 

"I'm fine" He was not. 

Jisung gave a small fake smile. Trying not to think too much of how they both were dying. 

"I'm going to miss you" Tears started to prick his eyes, threatening to spill out. "We will meet again, right?"

"Yes, we will" Felix's voice wavered,  
tears started to roll out of his eyes, down his face, and onto the ground he lay upon. 

"In another life" Jisung's voice cracked at the end, tears started to flood down his cheeks, He gripped on air, _on nothing_ , hoping that this time would just last a little longer. 

He was brought out of his thoughts as Felix spoke again.

"I dont want to go yet" He whispered, knowing that if he spoke louder Jisung would hear the sadness in his voice. 

"We will meet again, Felix. I promise"

"Promise.. ?"

"Promise"

Jisung forced to outstretch his arm towards Felix, and closed his fist with his pinky finger sticking out. 

Felix's eyes widened and a new round of tears started. He did the same as Jisung, their hands just reaching eachother and their pinkys intertwining. 

"In another life" Jisungs body started to glow. Signaling the end.

Felix closed his eyes and shook his head lightly.  
"In another life" His voice cracked as he felt his body become lighter and watched as Jisung glowed. 

Felix looked down to his legs, now noticing how his body had also started to glow. He laid his head back, closing his eyes and trying not to sob loudly. 

Jisung watched as Felix finally succumbed to the end, and he looked as his hand that was outstretched to felix glowed much more than before, then his head started spinning. He watched as his hand started to turn to petals. Petals that then were carried off into the wind and scattered amongst the autumn leaves. Jisung started to sob as he saw how fast Felix's form did the same, watching as his eyes opened and stared at Jisung. Then they were gone. Petals spun around where Felix had once lie. 

Jisung closed his eyes, the last of his tears leaking out before everything went silent.  
A street decorated with two whirlwinds of petals were left in their absence.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
